


Stars and Sunsets

by adam_anellaer



Series: Snowfalls on the Rainforest [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Stargazing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_anellaer/pseuds/adam_anellaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever saw yourself before the most overwhelming and amazing view, and got the absolute need to share it with another living soul? <br/>Well, our most recent Guardian took his chance and enjoyed the perks of not being alone anymore, and have in fact someone to share the wonders of Nature with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the way in which I signal dialogue, using ' - ' instead of ' "" ', but I have written this some time ago, while still using the way we signal dialogue in Portuguese.   
> Hope it is not too confusing :)  
> Please forgive me for any mistake. I don't own ROTG. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just… so infinitively vast. Countless. Endless. Wonderful in all its beauty and dimension.

These were the only adjectives Jack could think of right now, overwhelmed by the night sky and its stars and planets, each one a tiny little shining dot, that together, would make this amazing view. Jack himself felt suddenly aware of his own minuscule size, contemplating the hugeness of the Universe.

The rock surface had finally cooled down under his back, having it been releasing the last remnants of warmth that it still held inside itself, heated by the scorching sun all day long.

The boy sighed pleased. Jack was happy.

However, out of the blue, he became aware of a strange feeling that started to spoil that plenitude. It was not a full happiness though, he realized. He felt the urge to share the wonder of the moment with someone, as if the beautifulness of the night couldn’t be totally fulfilled if it remained only for him.

But who would he show it to?

North would be very busy with Christmas coming up soon. He would probably glance at the sky and say something. But Jack knew that he wouldn’t really notice it. Because Jack also knew that there is a big difference between _look_ and _see_.

Sandy was even busier to have time to appreciate the stars. And he couldn’t imagine himself sitting next to Bunny looking at the sky either.

So, that leaves Tooth. She has a lot of helpers, so she probably can manage to get a little free time. Besides, he knew that she would really give him attention, and not only shoo him away politely.

He smiled and pulled himself up from the rock where he had been lying on. Next, he grabbed his staff and with a quick impulse from his legs, flew away from the arid landscape around him, an Andean mountain top, towards the Tooth Palace, right on the other side of the globe.

 

The sun was about to reach its climax and the entire humid forest vibrated with life. It was fresher in the Tooth Palace though, pleasantly situated in the shady inside of the mountains.

And the ornamented cave resembled a huge beehive in this time of the day, just for one simple reason – it was now night-time in all the American Continent.

Tooth hovered, restless, a second here, the next one there, minifairies flying in and out constantly with teeth to store and coins to give.

Her voice sounded incessantly, giving commands to her helpers.

A minifairy flew away as fast as her little wings could carry her.

Tooth continued to give instructions, registering in her head, which minifairy had gone where, who had returned already, and how many teeth had yet to be collected.

And this was only possible thanks to her telepathic link with all her minicopies and to her extraordinary capacity of memorization.

But all this, required a huge amount of concentration, perfected only by the patience of time itself.

When she started splitting into copies of herself, many centuries ago, she needed to be focused, in a profound meditation, so she wouldn’t go mad with all the voices in her head, showing kids memories every time they touched a tooth.

It took her much time, to be able of abstracting from all that inner noise.

That was one of the main reasons she started managing everything from the palace, instead of going outside herself. It was really hard checking if everything was going alright with the millions of her copies, and be able of flying straight, without being seriously injured.

Oh, but thanks to the Moon, after a time, her fairies started gaining a personality of their own, and they became more and more independent from her commands.

So with all the benefits that the experience might bring, she was gratefully able of expelling all the voices from her head, except for her own.

And that, was a thing that no one would guess the chatty Tooth Fairy prized the most: Silence.

She turned around a second and sighed tiredly. Babytooth rapidly appeared beside her, chirping worriedly.

\- It’s ok Babytooth, I’m fine. – she calmed her, with a smile.

She really did love her job, but she hadn't even had the chance to go out in the last month. And Tooth didn’t want to commit the same mistakes of the past and forget what truly mattered.

She really needed a little pause.

And, as listening to her internal prayers, she felt a cold breeze touch her back, caressing her plumage.

The Guardian turned around to see the young hellion walking stress-free towards her, the staff on his shoulder and a smirk on his lips:

\- Too busy right now? – he asked, with a crooked eyebrow and his pearly white teeth showing themselves in a beautiful smile. She laughed, flying over to him.

\- Jack Frost, your sense of opportunity couldn’t be more refined.

\- How come? – he asked, with a smirk.

\- Because I was in fact very busy... – she said, and she could swear she had seen a big wave of disappointment cross his celestial eyes. But she continued happily. – But I’ve just decided to have a pause and go out a little bit. – And the smile, as if consequently, returned to his lips.

\- So, it seems that I’ve come in the right time, after all!

\- In the perfect time! – Tooth said, embracing him in a sweet hug.

That kind of became a habit between the pair, and it didn’t seem to incommode any of them. In fact, these embraces were the high moment of her day. Not that she will ever admit it to anyone.

As she was always very busy, she didn’t have much physical contact with people. If there weren’t for Jack’s visits, she would be pretty lonely too. And she hadn’t notice how much she missed it, over all those years cooped up in the palace.

Jack pulled away with a tender smile. Then, a naughty expression came back to his face:

\- Come on, I wanted to show you something! – He suddenly grabbed her hand, and took of flying, Tooth rapidly beating her wings, struggling to keep up with him.

 

Jack was joyfully riding the wind, high up in the sky, above the clouds. Tooth was trying to keep up, the wind making difficult for her to fly. Her grip in his hand was growing stronger every minute, and Jack chuckled as he turned backwards.

\- Tooth, don’t struggle the wind. – he shouted. – It’s useless! Don’t try to control. Simply… let it go! Have you never glided before?

She faced him with a mixture of panic and anger.

\- How “let it go”! We can fall, or something. Who knows what the wind can do!

\- I do! Are you saying you don’t trust me? – Jack said, pretending he was offended.

\- No… - she mumbled.

\- Then trust me! I will never let you fall. I swear! – he continued, putting his free hand above his heart. She looked deep in his eyes and Jack could see the fear inside them.

He then considered something, biting his lip. Slowly, he started to pull Tooth closer. Her eyes widened a little bit. Carefully, he put her under him, his arms around her abdomen, holding her.

\- Close your wings. – he said to her. Seeing her shocked expression, he blurted out an explication, cheeks flushing madly. – We will be faster this way.

And with a burst of wind, they speeded up, in direction of the dark horizon ahead.

 

She felt warm. Well, at least on the inside, because her face would have been frozen now, if it wasn’t for the blush on her cheeks. And she felt safe. Safer than ever.

Diverting her eyes, she ended up looking back, and the beauty of the scene made her heart flutter.

 - Jack, look! – she exclaimed, and the boy slowed down, to gaze at the direction that her arm was pointing.

The sun, with a bright flaming light, was setting in the horizon of fluffy white clouds, sending shades of pink, red, orange and purple everywhere.

Tooth looked up at the boy, his face enlightened by the sunset glow, his white hair was now full of soft reflexes, his eyes shining with a special light in them.  He suddenly looked down at her, and she felt the heat rise in her face, as she had been caught staring.

They lost themselves in each other’s eyes for a bit, before Tooth looked away bashfully.

What she didn't know was that the Winter Spirit hadn’t looked away too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :D


End file.
